Love Is Not An Option A walking dead telltale game fanfic
by FICTIONADICTIONzz
Summary: About Clementine lost and then getting found by a new group. There is a custom character she meets and there will be many in the future. Every 3 chapters equals 1 season. Starts from season 2. Rated M. Enjoy!


Hello,everyone! First of all I don't own The Walking Dead I dont claim any rights for the shoutout to Elite gaming the link will be in the end helped me create this fanfic,well he kinda made most of it and carried the way,this is my first ever fanfic so sorry if its messy. Don't want hate scrambled all over the comment section. Also,a new season comes every 3 chapters,just letting you guys know.(This fanfic starts from season 2 so season 1 is just as it was.)

And Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Lost and Found.

After two years full of travelling,Omid,Christa and Clementine found a small side shop called Pi's Gilstop." Hey,ya know this place looks like it might have some food. We should really go and check it out" said Christa."I agree." exclaimed Omad. While they walked towards it,Omad asked Christa"So,what are we naming the little guy?" "You don't know if its a boy,it can be a Clem,what do you think? Is it a boy or a girl? Christa asked Clementine. "I don't know,probably a girl." Clem and Christa went inside the shop to check for any food.

Meanwhile,Clementine was in toilets washing her hands and face for refreshment and filled some water up in her at that moment,she heard the toilet door creak open,it wasn't Omid or Christa because she told them not to come didn't know what to do,her heart stopped right at that exact moment of time,she ran inside a cubicle and closed her mouth so even every breath was silent. She hoped that they wouldn't check for anyone,especially this very cubicle.

She heard the doors close again and there was a brief moment of silence. She exited the cubicle to find no one there. Before,"Put your hands up" said a demanding female voice. Then a female aproached Clementine,pointing a gun at her."You couldn't have been alone all this time,where is your group?"

"I'm alone,theirs nobody with me." Clem exaggerated."Dont lie to me!Theirs no way you made it this far on your own"she said whilst checking Clems bag."Clementine are you o..."Omid stopped in his words as he looked towards his waist before dropping dead on the ground."NOOO!"screamed after that,Christa burst into the toilets and saw the armed woman. Without any hesitation,Christa shot the woman in the face,the blood splashed all over Clementine."Omid,oh my god!" Christa scram in shock. Now both Clementine and Christa were in each others arms,crying and sobbing.

2 Months Later

Now Clementine and Christa were in a dark,cold forest in the middle of a rainy night."The fire is too small,wood is too wet,the fire won't burn,we need something we can use as fuel."Christa informed Clementine."I feel really cold,we need this fire to get going."Clem stated,shivering."You think this is cold?Wait till we get to Wellington,then you'll know what cold here,I'm going to go find some wood,you keep the fire running."Clementine nodded in walked into the night,Clementine,now alone keeps the fire running by using some old pictures of herself as fuel.10 minutes had now passed and there was no sign of ,started to get worried and decided to go check for about 2 minutes of walking,she heard Christa being threatened by a bunch of men,she went to help Christa.

"Hey over here!"Clementine,scram at the top of her three men were now staring at her and were not concentrating on Christa."Christa run!"Clementine commanded."Ah fuck!Go after the woman,I'll go for the girl."One of the three men chase began,Clementine,was running as fast as she could but slipped becuase of the wet leg was grabbed by the started kicking and eventually got out of the what felt like hours of running,Clementine met a dead there was in front of her was a river which led to had no other choice then to jump into the she was about to jump,she was grabbed by the man again."Hey,I got her!"He said whilst dragging her across the started struggling and screaming "Help!"

She felt hopeless but still tried to last,her cry's for help were heard and someone helped."Aaahhh!Fuck,fuck!My fucking hand!"The man scram holding his right hand which now hand a knife impailed through jumped to her feet and looked at the person who saved her was a boy,he looked liked he was scared,he had black hair,he was wearing a full black shirt and jeans,he was also wearing white looked around the same age as her or just a year older."Run!"The boy demanded her."But theres nothing just a river."She told the stopped right in front of edge."We have to jump,we have no other choice." "Yeah but I don't like the w-"The kid pushed her into the river before she could form her sentence.

A Few Hours Later

Clementine oppened her eyes to see herself at struggled to get up but eventually she was all wet and felt cold but continued walking on the land."Hey are you ok?" she heard from turned back to see who it was the kid slowly coming towards Clementine."Sorry,I forgot that you were in the river I'm Jack,whats your name? "Clementine."She answered."Thats a very cool name,well,it's cooler than mine.I have a question,why were those people attacking you?"He asked."I dont know,they were attacking my friend I tried to help her but I don't think I did."We have no time feel sorry,we have to continue moving."Yeah,your right".

After a long time of walking and chatting,they reached a dog."This dog might have a group that takes care of we follow it?" Jack checks the dogs collar "Sam,his name is Sam."The dog starts running."C'mon Clem we should follow it.I'll race you to the dog." "Hey wait for me!" They follow the dog and it leads the to an old trailer."I'm going to go and search for food somewhere look for it here."He told nodded in a long time of searching,she found a single can of beans."Hey Jack I found beans but I can't open it!Do you have anything I can use?" she asked. "I don't have ."Clementine looked around for something she could use to open the can but found nothing."Hey Clem whats Sam growling at?"She looked at Sam who was now barking at whatever it got up to see what it was."Its a walker,someone tied it has a knife in his head.I can use that to open the can." she said."Okay but make sure to clean it.''He said."Dont you want some?"She asked Jack."Nah,I'm cool you should eat them,your hungrier than me.'' Jack replied. CClementne opened the can of beans and started dog stared at Clementine as if he wanted something."Oh,you must be hungry too Sam.''Clementine took a handful of beans and gave them to Sam,but he was greedy and wanted them all for he snatched the can from Clementine.''Hey don't be greedy I'm hungry aswell.''Clementine reched for the can,but the dog replied with a sharp bite to the arm.''AAAHHH!''She cried in acted quickly and picked up the knife that she used to open the can of beans with and stabbed sam in the throat 4 to 5 the fifth stab the dog let go and bled out.

"Oh my god what happened?Are you okay?'' ''I'm...I'm okay..'' ''Can you walk?Should I help you?''He asked with a worrried look on his face.''Yeah..I..I can-''She fainted before she could finish her sentence.''This is great,she fainted,walkers are coming in and I have to carry her to safety.''He thought to himself sarcastically. He picked her up on his shoulders and walked for about ten minutes before his could barely stay on his leaned himself and the fainted Clementine on a tree.''Lets have a nap for just a moment.''He thought to himself once more.

How was it guys? Again this is my first fic so pls no hate on the comments. I gotta say personally I'm really proud of it. So guys this is the link to Elite Gaming. Btw he is a kid but he is so help me with this one,corrected all of my mistakes so shout out to him. Anyways here is the link: https/channel/UCUfOFTQQai3oaWSweiUV3_A


End file.
